Bad Timing
by amcp
Summary: Why oh why did he have to crave muggle coffee today? Snape steps out for some breakfast in London only to run into a certain bushy-haired know-it-all trying to make her summer less dull. HG/SS when Hermione is of age. Officially AU after OotP, but still mostly canon-compliant. Gratuitous and smutty and probably kind of long. Some teacher/student.
1. News

Hello readers! So, I haven't written any fan fiction in a while - and never for HP -, but I'm jumping back into it and this is the first chapter of a little something I've been working on. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Obviously, the Harry Potter series and its characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I only borrow them on occasion.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summer in London was boring.

Up until last year, her parents made an effort to spend time as a family during the summer; going on trips and taking time off and just being with her. And Hermione knew it was never genuine – or at least, it wasn't as genuine as she knew some other families' holidays were – but her mum and dad's valiant attempts, for _her_, always made up for the fact that they didn't truly _enjoy _doing those things.

Of course, she'd known two weeks into this past school year that even the small hint of family bonding they all experienced together over her breaks would end this summer. Since September 19th, her birthday, when instead of spotting the well cared-for school owl bringing her a large package from her parents; _two _tawny creatures swooped and landed in front of her beans and toast, each carrying their own medium-sized package.

She'd been childishly elated for about half a second, wondering why her parents had sent her _two _gifts this year, before remembering that their gifts were usually packages of sugar-free snacks, gift cards to Muggle bookstores, and perhaps some new jumpers picked out by her mother – really nothing to get excited about.

"Whoa, Hermione," Ron had laughed, leaning over to examine the packages. "Do you always get so many presents from your parents?"

And Hermione had laughed, wondering the same thing herself. "I'm not really sure," She'd smiled, confused, reaching to open the first package. "They usually just send me one."

Ron and Harry had peeked into the box, raising their eyebrows at the usual loot of healthy snacks and clothes. "Well that seems about right," Ron joked. "What's in the other one?"

She'd opened that one as well, frowning at finding virtually the same things in this one – the one difference being that the jumpers included in this one were a bit more hideous.

"Did they send a double by mistake?" Ron frowned.

Hermione shook her head, a cold feeling settling in her stomach – this wasn't right. "I don't understand," She whispered, reaching for what she now realized was a letter with _only _her mother's name written next to the sender information.

"Well, good for you, isn't it?" Harry said kindly, realizing something was wrong with her reaction.

"Yeah, Hermione, you love these foul snacks," Ron added, examining a package of sugar-free gummies. "Your parents must have thought you'd want extras to make it through your OWL year."

But Hermione wasn't listening anymore, her eyes focused on her mother's elegant handwriting, explaining that she and her father had been unofficially separated for the better part of the year, and had agreed on a divorce just last week.

She stared at the letter blankly, wondering how to feel. A _divorce_? Surely that was an overreaction?

Of course it wouldn't change her life that much, she barely saw her parents as it was, but still…A divorce. How had things gotten so bad right under her nose?

Hermione had sat silently, mechanically eating her beans, and passed the letter to Harry then listened dumbly as he explained to Ron what a divorce was. She nodded at their quiet apologies as they helped her take the packages back to Gryffindor tower, then sat still in her room, still undecided on what reaction she would show the world.

Eventually, Hermione had gone back down to meet the boys in the common room, a smile on her face and an "I'm fine" on her lips. She'd shrugged it off, explaining that it wasn't unexpected, and proceeded to ignore the strange guilt in her chest for the rest of the term. Or, year really, considering she'd avoided going home for Christmas.

So here she was, in her father's new flat in London, one month into the summer, staring at herself in the mirror and wondering what boring thing she could do on this boring day in boring old London after her father went to work.

"Good morning, daddy," She greeted him with a kiss to the cheek in the kitchen.

"'Morning poppet," Richard Granger smiled at her. "Plans for today?" He asked, eyeing her jeans and sneakers with confusion. She always came out for breakfast still in her pajamas.

"I think I might go out for a bit," Hermione shrugged. "Explore."

"Really?" He set the paper down and grinned. "London or your magic town?"

She rolled her eyes. "Magic town? If you mean Diagon Alley, no, I don't think I'll go there."

"Oh? And why not?"

A pause. Why not?

"I don't want to run into anyone," She explained, deciding on honesty. "It's nice to just be by yourself sometimes."

He nodded, accepting her words. "Well, be careful then love. London's a big city. If you get lost or want to be picked up, just find a payphone and call the office. Or your mother," He added as an afterthought.

"Mum's in Paris," Hermione corrected him, flashing back to her mother's apologetic explanations of needing some time off work and off England and off her daughter, apparently.

She headed out soon after her father left for work, pulling on a green jumper and throwing a backpack over her shoulder – she might decide to go to the library, after all.

Twenty minutes into her walk, Hermione was starting to think this was a bad idea. She'd seen nothing that interested her, and was beginning to feel like maybe she should've gone to Diagon Alley after all if only to have the company of one of her year-mates.

She stopped to buy a coffee and newspaper, figuring she'd sit in the park catching up on the Muggle world for a bit, then decide whether to go back home or to Diagon Alley.

Hermione sat down on a park bench, opposite a boy in a hoodie bopping his head to his Walkman and sliding a skateboard with his feet.

Why shouldn't she go to Diagon Alley? Hermione sipped her coffee and considered it. There was nothing wrong with wanting some company. She'd been alone since the start of summer, and it was perfectly normal to want socialization. But…The magical world was so…_fucked up_, she thought ruefully, saying the words over and over in her mind because there was simply no other way to put it. The magical world was completely and utterly _fucked up _right now, and was it wrong to just want to be a normal teenager for once? Not one worried about Voldemort and Death Eaters and prophecies, not one running around with Harry battling evil wizards and getting injured and seeing people _die_. No. For once, Hermione Granger wished she could leave the magical world behind, if only for a month, and worry about normal teenage girl things like clothes and boys.

As if hearing her thoughts, the boy next to her suddenly inched a bit closer.

"Looking for a place to live?" He asked, grinning.

She looked up sharply, wondering if she knew this boy. What? A place to live?

"Um, your paper," He added, abashed. "You're looking at flats."

Hermione looked back down at the newspaper in her hands to see that indeed, it was open to the housing ads. "Oh! No, I-I was lost in thought, I guess."

"I figured," The boy nodded. "You look far too young to be looking for a place of your own."

She stared at him, wondering what to make of that statement.

"Sorry, that sounded strange," He amended quickly, chuckling. "I'm Liam. I'm not a creep, I promise."

Hermione laughed, figuring he probably wasn't and it was safe to talk to him. What would an evil wizard be doing in Muggle London looking like an eighteen year old boy?

"Hermione," She stuck out her hand, and he shook it happily.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I…I was just thinking about what to do today. My summer has been quite boring so far and I wanted to do something different."

He grinned. "Hey, I can help with that! You can come and skateboard with me. I could teach you."

"Oh, no," She giggled, shaking her head. "That doesn't sound like me at all. Skateboarding."

"Hey, you never know," Liam shrugged, still smiling. "Do you have any friends around?"

"No," Hermione shook her head sadly. "I-I go to a boarding school in Scotland, and none of my friends live in London."

"Well, if you like-"

She stopped listening to him, eyes wide as she saw a familiar figure walking a few feet away from them. What was _he _doing here?

Hermione jumped to her feet, thoughts of Liam forgotten.

"Professor!"

* * *

So, it's off to a bit of a slow start. I know a lot of people like Hermione to have really nice and kind and lovely parents waiting for her back home, and I don't want to make them _terrible _or anything like that, but I think it's not unreasonable to assume they had some issues, or were at least a bit distant. Hermione barely ever talks about them in the books, after all.

I'll try my hand at some Snape POV next chapter, though I think this story will mostly be Hermione POV. Snape is just so hard to write!

I'd love it if you told me your thoughts, my lovelies. Thanks for reading!


	2. Meeting

Here's the next installment of our story. I see a few of you have followed, a few have favorited, and my favorite few of you have left reviews ;) I thank you all! I hope this chapter brings some more of you quiet followers to leave me your thoughts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously, the Harry Potter series and its characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I only borrow them on occasion.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape froze in his tracks, slowing turning to face the person who had emitted the much-hated word. As it was, he hated interacting students during the school year – he _despised _seeing them during the holidays, and thankfully it was an extremely rare occurrence.

Hermione Granger. Of course. Anyone else would ignore him, pretend they hadn't seen him, maybe even hide to make sure he didn't see _them_ (as if he'd give any Hogwarts student a second glance anyway). But not her. No, not Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger," He sighed, his best student-repelling sneer on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

It wasn't a question. No, he wanted it clear that the _pleasure _he'd resigned himself to facing wasn't welcome at all.

She blushed, and he chuckled inwardly at realizing she probably hadn't even meant to call out to him. He loosely understood what had made her do it – it wasn't every day you ran into a Hogwarts teacher in muggle London, after all.

"Um, how are you, Professor?" She stepped closer, and Snape registered amusedly that the boy she'd just been talking to was staring at him with what could be called thinly disguised hatred for interrupting their conversation. He smirked at the boy, and he turned away, embarrassed. Oh, teenage lust.

"As well as I ever am, Miss Granger. I can see you're _enjoying_," He put particular emphasis on the word and looked again at her male companion, relishing in her deepening blush. "Your summer."

"Oh!" She looked back at her friend and shook her head. "No! I, well, yes, but, but…"

"I assure you Miss Granger, I have no interest in your vacation exploits," He smirked again at the boy. "One way or the other."

She looked a bit angry now, and he wondered if the absence of Hogwarts' strict rules and points system was enough to make lash out at him.

"Of course, _sir_," Granger said simply, keeping her composure but for the blush on her cheeks and the embarrassed animosity in her eyes. "I apologize for imposing my presence on you when _you're _so clearly enjoying your holiday," She glanced at his dark Muggle clothes, so similar to his normal teaching robes, and raised an eyebrow.

He almost laughed. _Almost_. The little chit.

"Since we are not at Hogwarts, Miss Granger, I will let that slide."

They stared at each other for a few more moments, until the impatient boy next to her cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry," He said as they both looked at him sharply, and avoided the Potions Master's eyes, smiling at Granger. "Just, Hermione, I-I should get going. But, like I was saying, I'm meeting some friends tonight in Shaftesbury, at this pub, and-"

He listened, amused, as the boy all but begged Granger to meet him at some seedy place or other in central London, and fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the teenager's desperation. The girl certainly had a lot of faults, but being this gullible certainly was not one of them.

Finally he was gone, and Granger turned back to blush at him.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry for calling out to you. I was a bit surprised to see a Hogwarts teacher in Kensington."

"Yes." Snape ignored the apology. "I see your little friend has been frightened away, Miss Granger. Perhaps you were too harsh in your rejection," He smirked.

She frowned, looking puzzled.

"What? I-I don't think so, sir. I'll see him later today, after all."

What? She said yes to his invitation? How had he missed that?

Granger was looking at him carefully, as if determining whether or not he was mad. "We, we were just discussing it, Professor. Didn't you hear-"

"I had no interest to listening to the desperate attempts of a nervous teenaged boy trying to ask out a pretty girl," He sneered. "I'm sure you know I get quite enough of that at Hogwarts."

She blushed again, but in a different way now, and Snape realized angrily that she was trying not to be pleased at his assessment of her appearance. At least Granger had the sense not to say anything.

"Of course, sir."

"I _assumed_," He continued, his voice biting. "That you were intelligent enough to spur the obvious lewd advances of randy schoolboys."

She looked shocked. "What?! Lewd? Rand-" She stopped herself, blushing at the word, and squared her shoulders determinedly. "I-I thought he was perfectly nice, Professor."

He chuckled at her, darkly. "Of course, Miss Granger. As you wish, then. If you appreciate the attention, who am I to judge you for it. Good day to you."

And with that, Snape turned around and walked away from her, cursing this morning's urge to have some muggle coffee but inwardly savoring the gaping, offended girl he left behind. Oh, the amusing perks of teaching hormonal youngsters.

As he walked into the café, however, his thoughts turned back to the fact that Granger had seemed to think it was a perfectly _good idea _to go out with that stranger tonight.

Damn it. He hadn't looked closely at the boy. Of course, he looked like a normal, if somewhat pathetic, young man. But who's to say he wasn't in disguise? He flashed back to two months ago, to that nebulous feeling of sorrow at seeing the ugly scar on the girl's chest from Dolohov's curse at the Ministry. She'd been in the hospital wing for more than a week, in quite some pain for most days, and despite his and Poppy Pomfrey's best efforts to heal the injury he knew she'd have the unsightly scar for the rest of her life.

She'd cried out sometimes in her sleep, as he stood over her examining the cut and trying to determine what dark curse had been used to inflict it. He wasn't sure if it was pain or nightmares, but he couldn't help but feel some guilt at his inability to stop the six students from running off to the Ministry.

Potter deserved what he got. He acknowledged vaguely that the death of the boy's godfather was more than he would've wished on him, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about Sirius Black's death, or about Potter's newfound misery. The foolish boy had run off with no thought whatsoever, and if it took all this tragedy to teach him a lesson, then he _dearly _needed that lesson. The others had followed him willingly, _volunteered _even, if the story he'd heard from Albus was to be believed, and were as foolish as Potter. But he knew from Albus and Potter himself that the girl had tried to stop him, had urged him to floo Black's house before running off to the Ministry, and had finally gone with him probably out of duty to her friend. And if anybody understood duty, it was Severus Snape. And it was that line of thought that led him to believe that out of the six stupid children, Granger deserved that sort of injury the least.

What if she got hurt tonight? Evil wizards weren't even the only danger out there. Violent muggle boys could hurt her just as much, and even though she was reasonable at fighting magically he wouldn't put it past Granger to refuse to use her wand to help her, out of fear of being expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic.

_Fuck_. He racked his brain for the name of the place where Granger had agreed to meet the boy. _Why _must Gryffindors be so reckless?

Snape had offended the girl his fair share of times, but he'd be the first to admit that she was the most tolerable of the Golden Trio. There was too much to be said for his hatred of Potter, and although the Weasley boy had at first incited in him a grudging patience, out of respect to his kindhearted parents, he'd quickly shown himself to be just as stupid and temperamental as the friend he followed around, without even the admittedly weak excuse of being "the Chosen One". But all he had against Granger was her annoying need to be the most intelligent at everything, and to do so without the slightest subtlety or humility. And an irritating thirst for knowledge, he could handle. He himself had wanted to be top of the class when he was a student, and although she went about it much more vexingly he couldn't fault the girl for wanting to show she was smart. Especially when so many of their world underestimated her because of her blood status.

And it was with that grudging acknowledgement of an obligation to Hermione Granger, as one of his less insufferably dunderheaded students, that Snape apparated back to his house and resolved to head to Shaftesbury Ave. later that day.

* * *

Well there's my Snape POV! I hope I did him justice. Such a hard guy to write. I keep wanting to use the same words over and over..."sneer", "insufferable", and a lot of "blushing/flushing" from those subject to his presence. Oh well. I'll keep my thesaurus handy next time.  
And maybe you guys could include some Snapey adjectives in the review I'm sure you were about to so nicely leave me :P  
Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up in a few days.


End file.
